User blog:Jake Z man/Red Dead Revolution
Red Dead Revolution 3 Months after Edgar's death, Jack visits Beecher's Hope for one more time before he moves to Goergia to get away from his past. It was pourin' rain outside and Jack never knew what love felt like considering he never knew his father. Jack felt something strange in his heart like he was not done with his Revenge. So Jack heads up to Blackwater to pack his things and take the Boat to Goergia so he walks to the pier and the Paperboy said the paper was free so Jack grabs one and reads about (World War 1 is coming to New Austin) and the Governer was involved in it so Jack drops his things, Grabs his hat. Grabs his guns. and heads down to New Austin (Armadillo) he visits the Marshal. Jack: Howdy mister, What's goin on here? World War 1 is what its called i think" Marshal: Ha ha i dont really know who you are but you look familiar. Ehh probably just my imagination anyway yes sir, Nate Johns has sort of pissed off the Europeans now there taking these flying machines called (Planes) i think & there taking Boats as well Jack: Hm, I never met you before i always lived in West Elizabeth my whole life but now, I guess you could say i really had no life, I never had a father but.. He saved me and my Mother and i'll never forget when i Hugged him right before he was shot to death, But.. I got Revenge for him i guess but i somehow feel it's not done. Marshal: OH MY GOD YOUR JOHN MARSTON'S SON!.. I heard he damn died 3 years ago & i did get kinda depressed, But stuff happens you know Jack: Ha ha yeah, He was a great man, he taught me everything i needed to know befre he died. but anyway this war is gonna be crazy so i'll need to build a Revolution to kill Nate cause he ordered soldiers for Edgar to help kill my father. Marshal: alright then. lets do this and lets head up to MacFarlanes Ranch also, Bonnie can shoot So Jack and Marshal head to MacFarlanes Ranch and they convince Bonnie to join the Revolution so now they head down to Rio Bravo and the Army has the Border blocked so Jack made a plan. Marshal confronted the blocked path talking to the Army. Bonnie and Jack sneak up with Dynamite currently BLOWING UP THE PATH AND KILLING EVERYONE. so they cross the Border heading sown to Escalara to speak with Abraham, When Abraham saw Jack he immediatly knew he was John's son. Abraham might forget, but he'll never forget a man that helped him win the Revolution. so now.... Jack has a HUGE Revolution and now he's ready to fight for Retribution and put the Marston name to rest by killing the man responsible for DEATH. After 1 week of fighting, killing. Explosions. Jack became a world war 1 hero, he confronts the man resonible for EVERYTHING... Nate John's, He confronts him and says. Jack: Nate. Iv'e come for you Nate: *Breaths Tiredly* Jack.. This is my war NOT YOURS MIND YOU DAMN BUSINESS Jack: HA you certainly didnt mine your's when you sent Edgar to kill my family you sick Bastard. You made me Nate. My pa' created me but YOU made me like this. Nate: Look, thats the past, it's over. He was the last member of the Gang *Breaths Tiredly* now please go away i'm tired Jack: I aint goin NO WHERE this is America buddy and your in it. Nate: FUCK YOU goddamnit please look i'm begging for mercy please dont kill me Jack: My pa' never said that when he got Redemption by giving his life away to save me and my Ma' now get up and lets finish this Nate: NO i wont finish this Jack just forgive me PLEASE Jack: COME ON NOW I'M JUST A KID. Dont make me shoot you right here right now. Nate: DO IT, i'd be better off Dead Jack: Ha so be it. hey Bonnie please shoot him in the leg. *BOOM* Nate: AAAARRUGGGHRRAAAAGGHUGGH Marshal:MY TURN! Nate: NOAAOAOAOA MY OTHER LEG GODDAMNIT FUCK YOUUUU *Growning* Jack: Haha *Angry Voice* NOW ITS MY TURN................... *BOOM* Bonnie:*Smiles* You did it Jack Jack:Yeah... i did Abraham: AHHHH LETS CELEBRATE SEE AMIGO JACK OWNS AMERICA!!! VIVA LA WORLD WAR 1!! Jack: Haha thanks guys for your Help but i'm moving to Goergia so Bonnie please take care. Bonnie: Thank you Jack please dont run off and join a gang Jack: Goodbye people*Walks Away* Jack eventually went to Goergia and met a girl named "Rachel Harlow" and they dated for a while. Then they moved into a house 7 months after what happened. And they have been together ever sense. Rest In Peace - John Marston